Continental Loop
by AssassinPerson
Summary: When a new Night Guard arrives he believes that he has an easy job, that is until the new Animatronics arrive and when a virus appears what will happen to his job? Will the Animatronics survive? And what will happen to the place that Adults and Children alike love to visit?
1. This can't be a hard job! Can it?

**Me: Meeps... I may or may not have recently got into this and now I have decided to join the Fan Club. HI GUYS! WE CAN BE FRIENDS NOW! :D  
>A Cat: Can you shut it please, we need to get on with this stuff!<br>Me: Fine then... LETS GET GOING! :D  
>A Cat: If you want to know guys then I am owned by this Crazy person along with one or two more Charcters. Everyone (or thing) else you see here isn't owned by the crazy person!<br>Me: HEY! I'M NOT CRAZY! JUST BECAUSE I HATE PINAPPLES!  
>A Cat: See, TOLD YOU!<strong>

It had to start off as a normal night, everything was in place appart from the fact that in an office someone was watching the cameras. He switched through them but when he saw that there was someone missing he yells and looks through all the rooms "Where is he? How did that happen? I hope he isn't... AHH!" he yells as he slams the door shut before the Rabbit could enter the room. Night seemed to pass slowly but when it was 6:00 he smiled again before collecting his Jacket and running out the room to exit the front doors "THANKS!" he yells to the man who was there before jumping into his car and driving home to get some rest. The Man who was stood at the door sighed then went in to look at the stage "Good, you are all there. I wonder what his rush was though..." the man shrugs and picks up a chair that had been knocked over

Later in the day, there were many children visiting and parents sat together to talk while the Animals Performed. Deep in a Storage room somewhere in a different part of the Country there was a Cat, she was the same style as the others but her Fur was purple and she appeared to be broken. Light broke the silent darkness of the room and the Tranquillity that was once there vanished as some scientists came in "She is still out" one of them said and the others nodded "How long will it be before she wakes up?" the other scientist looks at his clipboards then shrugs and walks over to fix the broken parts, they didn't bother with giving her another tail or fixing her mouth but they look at each other "Lets try something but first we better send her back now we have fixed her" the other scientist nodded and got ready to sent her back to where she was meant to be.

The animals sigh as it was finally night time again, they were counting on the night guard to come back again but when they saw a van come up outside they watch it intensely and when someone brings Charlie out there was several cheerings as their friend came back then when she was turned back on the man ran out the room before Charlie looks at them all "Are you OK Charlie? You don't seem to be acting normal and I can tell"  
>she looks at him "I am fine, don't worry about me! It isn't like something bad will happen! Now can we get back to this game of ours when the night guard finally comes?"<br>There were various nods from the few animatronics and they went to their places to get ready for the night (Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on the Stage. Foxy in the Pirates Cove and Charlie was... Charlie was stood by the Kitchen Door) and they waited. And they continued to wait until somone came "_That isn't the one from before!" _Charliethinks as he walks by to the office to get started on his new job...

**Me: And I thought this would never come out! This starts with the old Night Guard getting fired (You don't know) and Charlie coming back. And the intoduction to the new Night Guard coming!  
>Charlie: YAY! :D<br>Me: And no! You are not going to kill him!  
>Charlie: Ohh... :(<strong>


	2. Night 1! Will it fail?

**Me: Oh how I love being back! This is going to be fun because we will reveal who the Night Guard is and we will skip the usual call from Phone Guy. "What happened to him?" I hear you ask, well the simple thing is that it will elongate the thing so I am leaving it out. Actually I am not, you will find out what is happening by the Phone actually being picked up and answered by the Character! And you will find out what ''Phone Guy'' thinks about the place :3  
>Charlie: PLZ DON'T GET RID OF ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING!<br>Me: Kill that Pineapple then  
>Charlie: Oh... OK then (Punches Pineapple)<br>Me: YAY! :D NOW LETS GET ON!**

-Night Guard's POV-  
>I get into the office after looking at the four animals "Charlie came back" I mutter to myself as I sit down and as soon as the bell rings for midnight there is a vibrating from somewhere, finding the source to be a phone I pick it up "Hello? Who is it?" I ask and I hear a coughing as the person on the other end clears his throat<br>"Hello? Are you there? Good! Now I would go through the usual intro but... There is no time! Now there is a tablet there, turning it on will show the cameras and you can scroll through them. Just watch each of the Animatronics but don't worry that much about Freddy, he is usually active when it is dark. Talking about darkness, watch you power because 100% in 6 hours can go down quickly. And please note that you can close the doors by those buttons. Well.. Good luck! And please survive then come tomorrow. BYE!" and a sound comes to signal that he had disconnected so I went to look back at the cameras "Lets see... Freddy... Bonnie... Chica... Where did that Cat go? Wasn't she called Charlie? What happened to her?" I scrolls through the cameras to find Charlie in the kitchen "Huh, she is in the Kitchen. I guess she must have got bored and wondered in there because she did know what to do... Wait a second! He never said why to close the doors! I wonder why..." the night passed slowly and by 6:00AM I had only 10% left and when the bell rings I walk into the main hall "Hello again guys! Why did you try to come up to my windows though? That is mean! I better come back tomorrow to find out more about this from that guy on the phone... Phone Guy!" I drive home while laughing about my joke that would later come back to hit me right in the face...

-No POV-  
>The Animatronics look at each other, nothing much had happened but he wasn't scared yet. Charlie looks at the other three on the stage "We better get it tonight! I can't believe it shut the doors! And was there another one in the building? I thought I heard something while I made my way towards the office!" Chica nodded "I heard something as well! I wonder what it was? It did sound a lot like talking you know..."<br>"Now girls, please don't get distracted. It is very close to opening time now!" and the four returned to their normal place to get ready to do what they usually do while Foxy sat alone to think. He knew that something would happen tonight but he didn't know what was going to happen or who it would happen to...

**Me: YEAH! Night 1 all done! And it was short but then again it didn't have all the cool stuff and the mystery in it! Night 2 will be coming out soon so keep watch guys!  
>Charlie: FNAF isn't owned by this person who writes this stuff! It is owned by its creator! And is you want to know then Chica and I are Female while the other Animatronics are Male!<strong>


	3. Night 2! What is Charlie doing?

**Me: YEAH! You will see the Chapter name and wonder but don't worry, everything will make sence! And Phone Guy is back to have the first proper convesation with the Night Guard who we don't know the name of yet either! :D  
>Charlie: FNAF isn't owned by Assassin. I am one of her FNAF OC's though!<br>Me: ALSO, you are going to meet some more Animatronics who will gain their place in people hearts :3**

-NO POV-  
>The people came back again, they dropped off two more Animatronics who were slightly new. When they were switched on it was found out that they were both pirates "Ahoy! I be Butter! Tha ferocious Pirate! And this be First Mate Nightshade! Nice to meet ya lads and lasses! How be you on this fine day?" the Grey Fox pushes the YellowGold Rabbit out the way "I be First Mate Nightshade! Do ye landlubbers want to hear a story?" the people laugh nervously and run out the room to leave the Animatronics to talk to each other. Foxy had come out when he heard the two new ones and when he saw the new pirates they both looked at him and Butter smiles "Ahoy! It be Captain Foxy! I be Butter the Pirate Rabbit and this be your First Mate Nightshade th' ferocious Pirate Wolf! How be you today?" Foxy had actually laughed slightly at this because there had never been a Pirate Animatronic other then him in the building before "Ahoy Butter and First Mate Nightshade. Come to my ship, lets leave these landlubbers ashore! Dats it, we can sail away and collect treasure as well!" the three Pirate Animatronics went and spoke to each other. The Night Guard comes back "I heard that there were new Pirates here. Where did they go?" he almost has a heart attack when Foxy comes out with Nightshade and Butter "Ahoy there landlubber! I be Captain Foxy, this be ma First Mate Nightshade and this be Butter the Pirate Rabbit! How be you today?"  
>"Nice to meet you, now I better get back to my job so see you!" he ran to his office and muttered "What the heck? I thought they were off! How come they did that?" he sighs and sits down<p>

-NIGHT GUARD'S POV-  
>I pick up the phone when it rings again "Hello, who is it there?"<br>"Hello again! I am glad to see that you survived! You did right? This is the person I spoke to last time isn't it?"  
>"Yes, I am back! Now who are you and why are you talking to me?"<br>"Be quiet, they can hear you! And me... I think they can hear me at least... Now anyways! I am **Crackling **and who are you?"  
>"Umm... I am Mike... Why are you calling me?"<br>"You need to know that at night those Animatronics will think you aren't human! And they will try to stuff you into one of those suits if they catch you! Just to let you know! And uhh... I better go. BYE!" the phone crackles slightly and the person vanishes "Hey! Come back! I want to know more! Oh..." I sigh and get back to the job. At about 2:30AM I notice Charlie stood in the corridor facing left of the camera, she turns around and raises her arms as if she was going to attack the cameras but then she lowers her paws and turns to the left again. It continues and I switch to the other cameras but when I notice that Bonnie AND Chica were missing I switch through the cameras to see them stood watching Charlie do the same thing over and over again, thinking it was normal I go to see if the others had moved "Oh crap... Butter? Where did you go? And Nightshade? What about you Foxy?" switching to another camera I see the three running through the corridor and I slam the button to shut the door seconds before the Fox, Wolf and Rabbit can attack me. They were stood at the door and Foxy even hit it! Then the three Pirates went back but looking back to the camera I saw that now Butter and Foxy were stood with Bonnie and Chica to watch Charlie continue doing what she was doing before, then I noticed that something was wrong "Charlie! How come she is still like that? It is now" I check the clock "It is now 5:56! How come you are still doing that? Charlie! Hello? Snap out of it please! For Mikey? Plz?" I shake my head then go to watch where Freddy and Nightshade were but the bear wasn't at the stage..." Luckily for me the bell rings for 6:00AM but when I walk by Charlie the Animatronics were still there and Charlie was still doing it "Umm guys... Do you know what happened to Charlie?" they didn't move so I ran out to get into my car and go home

-NO POV-  
>Foxy continued watching the Cat "Hey, Charlie. Are you OK lass? What happened?"<br>Butter sighs "It is no use, she be ignoring us and tryin' to attack tha camera but nope! She keeps going again and again and again. It be making me dizzy, I be going back. Come on Cap'in Foxy, lets go before I die from dizzyness because of this landlubber" the Fox nodded and they both went back to tell Nightshade about what had happened. Bonnie sighs and looks at Chica "It is no use... Charlie isn't listening to us! She won't respond so we better leave her... Lets put her backstage for now so they don't know about her..." the cat wouldn't move and despite trying to pick her up or turn her off she didn't respond so Bonnie and Chica ran back "Hey Freddy, do you know that Charlie is stuck? I think... I think the virus is back!" Freddy looks at her  
>"Are you saying that Charlie can't move? And how can the virus be back? Don't you remember seeing them get rid of it? They also fixed Charlie so she wouldn't do that anymore! HOW CAN IT BE BACK?" He yells and Foxy looks out "It be true! The poor lass be doing it again and I worry tat it be back for good! We 'ave to look out for 'er now!" Freddy nodded and the day continued normally until Charlie was seen by one of the workers so they throw a cloth over her to hide her from the children. The day was, of course, normal appart from the fact the Foxy, Nightshade and Butter were now doing shows together and they seemed to be having fun but what about Charlie? And will we ever find out what happened to her?...<p>

**Me: Oh butts! Charlie has a virus! But what were they talking about? And how could the virus have been there before? Will Charlie be fixed? And what will the other Animatronics do?  
>Freddy: Hey! We must do something! Charlie is broken! What can be done to fix her?<br>Me: You will see :3. But Charlie will have to go in the next Chapter and she will be back soon!**


	4. Night 3! And so the problems continue

**Me:** **BACK! With more redness and even more awesomeness! I hope you enjoy your stay and I wonder if you will work out what is going to happen early? Have fun!  
>Freddy: If you want to know then this starts at the start of the night. And if you want me to add in your FNAF OC's then you can just comment with a link! And please R&amp;R<br>Me: Thanks and BYE! :D**

-Mike's POV-  
>I come back to this place, noticing as I walk past that the three Animatronics on the stage were looking at me. I shrug and get to the office where I look around before waiting for midnight to come, when it does the phone rings and I pick it up "Hello again!" I say and the person on the other end seems to breath a sigh of relief<br>"Good. You are still alive. It is only a matter of time before they get me!"  
>"What do you mean?" I ask, he seemed to be conserned about something<br>"Watch out. They are going to get worse as time goes by. Charlie should distract them for you but if they don't get distracted by her then... Please stay alive! For me..." I nod  
>"I will try! Thanks for telling me... But I never caught your name..." he sighs<br>"I have to go again! I think they know I am here now! See you and please stay safe" a yelling was heard and the phone turns off so I get back to my job. Charlie was still doing the same thing but the Animatronics weren't watching her, for some reason Chica and Bonnie were in the kitchen and they seemed to have been looking around _"They must have heard him speaking..." _I think as I get on with my job. Hoping that Night 3 isn't my last night here. But at one time when watching Bonnie he seems to stop. And he turns to the camera. And goes to attack. But he turns back. And I realize what had happened "Bonnie!" I yell then cover my mouth, to be honest I have to say that Bonnie was my most favorite Animatronic out of the ones who were there. The other Animatronics who were fine went to watch Bonnie, all appart from Nightshade and Foxy... "Where are they? Please say that they are safe because if they aren't I will be fired!" I mutter and switch the cameras to see Foxy outside the pirates cove malfunctioning like Bonnie and Charlie, switching the cameras again I find Nightshade who seemed to be starting to run but had stopped "The virus is back..." I mutter to myself when I realize what had happened

It was only 5:40 AM and I had suddenly run out of power, waiting for the clock to chime 6:00 AM I looked around. Finally deciding to pick my stuff up, I walk out the office and go past Nightshade who didn't seem that scary anymore... Foxy and Bonnie were the same and I leave the building right on time in hopes that the Phone Guy was OK... I still don't known his name though, the phone lines had to have an error at that time "Wait... Phone line error... Charlie getting the virus again... It must have been through the phones! And now it has passed to Bonnie, Foxy and Nightshade and soon Chica, Butter and Freddy will become victims to it!" I get into my car to drive home

-NO POV-  
>Chica was upset "Who will be next? I hope it isn't me..." she mutters and Freddy goes to comfort her<br>"Don't worry! We will get through this together! Butter is also with us!" the Pirate Rabbit nodded slowly, she had just lost her friends to the virus and now she didn't know what to do... "Aye... but ma poor Captain Foxy and First Mate Nightshade have also been beaten by it... What should we do landlubbers?" it was clear that she didn't want to talk like a pirate anymore because of this. The three then look around when a Gold Cat appears "Guys..." she says and they look at her  
>"Who are you?" Chica asks<br>"You look like Charlie but with a tail!" Freddy points out  
>"Who be you landlubber? I guess I better talk as normal as I can..." Butter mutters. The cat smiles and decides says "I never though you two don't know me! I am Golden Charlie! AKA Gold. Nice to meet you and I know what has been happening. It is a shame that Charlie was hit by it first you know..." Gold looked sad when she mentioned the last bit and it was clear that she wasn't alone, this got backed up when a silver cat appeared<br>"Aye! Are ya Silver Charlie?" Butter asks the silver cat who nodded "AKA Silver" she adds and the well named cat nodded  
>"I am Silver Charlie alright! Nice to meet you Butter, Chica and Freddy" it was clear that Silver was shorter than Gold. The two looked upon the three remaining Animatronics then Gold and Silver teleport away to leave the other three to get back into place. Luckily it was an off day and the place was closed, giving time to introduce a male purple cat, a rat, an orange deer, a red owl and a pink eagle all with strange names. When they were switched on they look around "Vibrant the Cat. You will help Charlie..." the person says to the cat "Rassy the Rat. You can also help Charlie!" he looks at the deer "Skye the Deer. You can... I don't know..." he looks at the owl and the eagle "Hoot the Owl and Egar the Eagle. You are doing whatever Fazbear wants you to do!" and the man ran out the building to be safe at home<p>

**Me: Uhh... Nice Gold and Silver! Nice Gold and Silver! Actually they are nice because they are two of the only Animatronics who want to protect the Night Guard! Find more by reading other FNAF Fan Fictions not writen by me! And if you want to know then Gold and Silver don't have Toy Versions and Silver isn't a Toy Version of Gold and vice versa. Good day!  
>Rassy: I am not a pirate. Just letting you know<br>Butter: A piRAT! HA! HA! HA!  
>Rassy: -.- That isn't funny...<strong>


	5. Night 4! Where is the Phone Guy now?

**Me: Yes! Night 4 already! I hope you are enjoying this guys :3  
>Rassy: Check out Assassin's other Fan Fictions if you want to. This is meant to be the scariest of them all just because it is a FNAF Fan Fiction, only some Characters will be mentioned.<br>Me: Charlie, Bonnie, Foxy and Nightshade will not be mentioned! And some more of them will gain the virus including (Maybe) Freddy, Chica and Butter because those three are the ones who have been hanging around the other four who do have the virus and the new ones have just arrived. What will happen though?  
>Chica: I don't know but I hope it isn't bad!<br>Me: OK then, LETS GET ON WITH THIS FAN FICTION! :D**

-Mike's POV-  
>I walk into the place for Night 4, noticing that there seemed to be more Animatronics then ever before including another Purple Cat "Huh. More Animatronics, I hope they have fun trying to kill me..." I mutter then continue walking but now it felt like I was being watched yet none of the Animatronics in the room were looking at me. I shrug it off and when I get to the office it strikes 12:00 PM and instantly through the corridor I see some sort of red glow so I hit the button to shut the door "What was that?" I ask then the phone comes on and Phone Guy seemed to be in a panic "Mike, help! They are coming for me, I think I know what they want to do with me! In a room you can't see in there is what looks like a Pikachu suit, I think they managed to get it ready while no-one noticed and now you have to help me!" I shake my head<br>"I can't help you! I don't know where you are!" I hear my voice somewhere  
>"HELP ME!" he yells, half through the phone and half... Half running through the hall... I get the cameras up to see someone running and he was being chased by Egar, Freddy and Butter. Gulping I watch him go to run past then a Silver Cat appears "MIKE! HELP! I AM TRAPPED! THE CAT HAS GOT ME! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" the Silver Cat vanished with him and then it appears in this room, I scream and dash under the desk but the cat holds its hand up "I come in peace" it says "I am Silver Charlie. Nice to meet you Mike"<br>"How do you know my name?" I ask, slightly nervous. I come out from under the desk and get back on the chair which had been left to spin from when I half-jumped, half-fell off it. She just laughs a slightly crackly laugh "I have been watching you with my look-a-like or you may call us sisters. Come on Gold!" then a Gold Cat appears  
>"I also come in peace. I am Gold Charlie but you may call me Gold! Call that one Silver and..." Phone Guy screams again when Freddy &amp; Chica appear at the left and Butter &amp; Egar appear at the right and I jump under the desk again and then Gold &amp; Silver stand in-front of it to protect me "Please don't let me die!" Phone Guy says and he was left on the floor because Silver had dropped him when he had screamed. I cover my eyes and stay cramped in the back so I didn't have to see what was happening but from a yell of "NO!" and from Gold and Silver falling on the floor and Phone Guy vanishing along with Freddy, Chica, Butter and Egar I could tell that something had happened. When I come out the two Cats get up, they look around "They got him..." I mutter and they look at me seeming to hope I wasn't too upset<br>"Sorry Mike... We tried but having to fend off Four Animatronics is quite hard, especially when two of them are newer then we are" Gold says and I knew what she meant. They both seemed to be missing some of their fur and the Silver cat had a damaged tail similar to Charlie "I see..." I mutter and get back on the chair. They stay in the office and that was when I noticed that Phone Guy had dropped his phone on the floor "He was a good man... Maybe helping people before me..." I mutter and when the clock strikes 6:00 AM I leave the office and the cats seemed to have turned off. Looking at the phone I had just picked up I walk past the Animatronics who I didn't look at like I usually did.

-NO POV-  
>Vibrant looks around the room, some of the Animatronics were missing including the three who were there before he had come. He walks around to try and find out what happened only to find the four in a room with someone who seemed to not be alive anymore "What happened here?" he asks, the four Animatronics were off for some reason but there was no-one around to have turned them off. He sighs then walks out before stopping outside the office 'What is Gold and Silver doing in there? And how come they are off as well?' Vibrant asks himself before walking back to the main hall and looking around, he stops where he was when he notices that the Night Guard walks back in "I need... To find... The others..." he mutters and looks at Vibrant "Hello Vibrant. Don't mind me but I need to look for someone" he walks to the Office he had been in earlier that day "Strange how it isn't open again today..." Mike mutters to himself then he picks something up and runs back out "See you tonight! I will be here hopefully!" he yells and drives off<br>"What does he mean?" Vibrant asks himself then Hoot walks over "Have you seen Freddy, Chica, Butter and Egar? Something is wrong with them" Vibrant says to the Owl and he nodded  
>"I went to see them but they were off. The Technical person is going to be back to turn them, Gold and Silver on. I wonder why though..." They think about what was going on for the rest of the day...<p>

**Me: I finally finished this! Someone might have been in to turn Gold, Silver, Freddy, Chica, Butter and Egar off but it must be something worse. The only two humans seen were Mike and the Phone Guy (Name isn't known for reasons revealed in the Prequal to this story where you will find out what his name is) but then the Phone Guy had to not survive. Reasons will come clear later on so please stay tuned! And I will be writing the Sequal and the Prequal at the same time! It will make things you didn't know clear and also reveal more about this Virus that has apparantly affected them before...  
>Vibrant: Yay. I am one of the only Animatronics to survive! -.- This is going to become really lame soon...<strong>


	6. Night 5! How long is left?

_**REVIEW ANSWER: Thank you for the review. Bonnie will be spoken about as the time goes by, I will get onto it hopefully this Chapter when the problem with the Animatronics is actually spoken about by the people but if it isn't this Chapter then it will be one of the next few Chapters. Again, thank you for Reviewing and if you want to then you can tell your friends who also like FNAF to read this so then I might be able to get some more Reviewers and so then I know how many people like this :3**_

**Me: YAY! I am back again! This will soon be finished (A few more nights then the ending and that) and as you know, the Characters have been all vanishing with not much mentioning of them but after this Chapter they will be mentioned more and in the Sequal I will be able to mention them and their Toy Versions :3  
>Vibrant: PLEASE R&amp;R FOR ASSASSIN AS THEY LIKE THE SUPPORT<br>Me: And if you want to know then you can just call me Assassin, that way you can save a bit more time when writing a review or whatever  
>Vibrant: NOW ON WITH THE FAN-FICTION!<br>Me: Yay(!)**

-MIKE'S P.O.V-  
>Why do I have to come back? IDK. I sit down where I usually sit and as the night begins there wasn't the usual Phone Call because you know why, that is if you were paying attention to what has been happening in the past few night then you would know what has been happening. Anyways, I continued the night without being attacked so when it became 6:00PM I went to see what was wrong "Charlie hasn't moved... Foxy hasn't moved... Nightshade hasn't moved... Bonnie hasn't moved... Gold and Silver are still off in the office... WAIT WHAT? How come Gold and Silver are still in the office? They should have been moved by now! Freddy, Chica, Egar and Butter are also off with Phone Guy. He gave me good advice and without him I would be more dead then he is! I wonder what to do now... I better get back and..." he stopped when Fazbear walked up to him<br>"What has happened here?" he asks and I shake my head  
>"I don't know. I think it might be the Virus... It has happened before and maybe Charlie wasn't fully fixed since she was also the first one to get it again. Even though she has be checked..." I look down and sigh<br>"Well can you help to move them please. They need to be out the way before I say what is going to happen to this place and your job soon!" I look at him again  
>"Wait! My... job? But... But... I haven't done anything bad, the Animatronics did go a little crazy and I noticed that Charlie had broken while looking on the cameras. Foxy, Nightshade and Bonnie were next but I don't know about Freddy, Chica, Butter and Egar because they were off when I went to see them. I was the only other Human here appart from the guy who was found dead in the same room as the Four Animatronics!" he nodded<br>"Exactly! You can continue until the week ends and then we will be moving and you better not come back for that job! We might have to get the Toy Animatronics back again because the Children seemed to like them..." he starts thinking  
>"Well, I better go now so see you! Have a good day!" later that day I was sat in a Cafe, thinking about what had happened. Someone goes over to me and I don't notice until she waves her hand in-front of my face<br>"Excuse me sir? Is this seat taken?" she asks and I look at her  
>"Umm... It isn't, sorry but I was just thinking. I never noticed that you had come over" she laughs slightly and sits down<br>"So then..." she says to start conversation "It is a nice day today isn't it. Makes me remember when I was younger... When I made my first friend..."

_-FLASHBACK-  
><em>It was stormy, a girl was trying to bike through the rain but she fell off again like she had before. She finally gave up and sat by the side of the road under a tree by the path with her bike and she waited but nothing seemed to change and no-one came to help her. That was until someone walked up to her "Hello?" he asked and she looks up at the person "Are you OK? You can come home with me. It is quite wet and my mom told me to go and see if you were OK" he seemed to not have wanted to go out in the first place but since it was his mom he had to go and see if she was OK and she stands up slowly "Umm... I am fine... I just need somewhere to stay before I can go back home" he nodded and helped pick her bike up "Follow me! I know the way back quite well and maybe you can come to the place I like going to!" he seemed to have cheered up and the two walked to the home of the boy and he knocks on the door and a woman opens in "Mom! The girl has come back with me! She looks cold and wet and slightly injured" it was then that the girl noticed that her knees were slightly bruised but luckily she wasn't bleeding just yet, the two children walk into the house and the girl sits where the woman told her to sit and she sighs "So... What happened dear?" she asks and the girl looks at her "I was trying to bike home until it started to rain... I never expected it to get like this and my bike is broken slightly so I can't get home..." Fresh tears form in her eyes and the boy walks over with a cup of water "Drink this, it will make you feel better" he said then he steps back slightly "You can call me Mike. What is your name?" the girl looks at him "Umm.. I... My name is Elizabeth but..." she looks down and Mike smiles "I will call you Liz if you want!" he walks over to her "I like your name by the way" he mutters there was silence for a moment until Mike's mother stood up fully "You should be fine now Eizabeth, try to stand up" she says and the girl slowly went to stand up...

_**-End of Flashback-**_

She soon looks back at me "Umm... Are you OK?" I ask her then she nodded and stands up to leave so I stand up as well "Wait miss... What is your name?" I ask and she looks at me again "My name is Elizabeth and... My first friend used to call me Liz... I miss him but..." she stops talking and I realise that I recognised that name from somewhere but I didn't say anything. She smiles slightly then I finally manage to say "I... I recognise that name from somewhere... I can't remember where I heard it though..." I stop when my Phone rings and I pick it up to answer it "I will get you one day Mike, just you wait! No-where is safe for you anymore so you better keep watching out!" I drop my Phone and see the caller then I pick my phone up and look around then I look at Elzabeth "I... I... I have to go" I say and run out, knowing that if he was somehow alive then I wasn't safe, especially if he had got my Phone Number without me telling him it...

**Me: I bet you can guess who called Mike. And I bet you can also guess who Elizabeth is but for now I shall leave you with a cliffhanger because they are fun :3 Also the Title has changed to what the original title name was meant to be since I have recently found something that (luckily for me) had title names in and this one was one of the title names that it has included in it. :D**


	7. Authors Note!

**As you may have noticed, I haven't been updating in a while. The Computer at my Mum's house is broken and since I am there I can't do anything about it. I am only able yo tell you because over Christmas I got my own iPhone! YAY! :D**

**But all that aside, the iPhone isn't the best to use for updating, even if it is the iPhone 5 so... This was just to let you guys know why there hasn't been an update for quite a while! Thanks gor taking the time out of your day to read my Fan Fictions and to see the Authors Notes I have written and I am also sad about two Authors Notes right next to each other on sone of the Fan Fics but when the Computer is fixed I shall be up and running again! :D Remember to R&R so I know what you think, BYE AGAIN! :3**


	8. Night 6! PART 1!

**Me: And here is the next Night! Mike knows that he is in danger now but how is he in danger? And whatia going to happen when Shadows start moving. Luckily for him, Gold and Silver are back but with knowledge about something. And will we ever find out what happened to Charlie, Bonnie, Foxy, Nightshade, Freddy, Butter, Chica and Egar? And what about Vibrant, Hoot, Rassy and Mike? FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Mike walks back into the office "Night 6" he says, smiling slightly then he wonders why he came back for a Sixth Night anyway. Pushing the thought aside when the phone rang he picked it up "Hello?" there was no sound from the other side so Mike was about to put the Phone down when he heard something "I... Shall... Get... You... Mike... Just... You... Wait..." The voice didn't sound human but didn't sound like one of the Animatronics he knew. It was as if... As if it was half-Animatronic, half-Human but Mike shrugged it off when a shadow moved "Guys?" He says, watching the shadow. Gold and Silver appears with Silver looking more Femenin then Gold who ws taller. The two look around "Gosh... There are moving shadows..." Gold says while Silver looks through something "This doesn't mention any Animatronic that can move through shadows... Wait, I take that back! Mike, continue your job while me and Gold will read this for you 'A mysterious Animatronic appeared. It was said that its name is Demented Strike which was hardly believeable but a child came up to me "Demented Strike got me to make a poster for it" and a posted of some sort of insane-looking cat appeared'" Gold then started reading

"'The poster also had four of what looked to be the same Animatronic but in different states with the right ones missing a right foot but the worst bur had to be five stickfigures drawn in red with crosses for their eyes and a straight mouth to show that they were dead. I couldn't believe it but shrugged and took the poster carefully, thanking the child who ran off I put it in the Storage Room. The next day the Night Guard we had told me that he saw the poster on the wall in the corridor but wasn't there when he next checked and also mentioned something about moving shadows, the day after that I didn't see the Night Guard come out and he didn't leave early. Several days later it was noticed that someone was in the Storage Room and I saw him there, dead and looking as if he was attacked by something then my gaze went to the poster "Demented Strike..." I mutter as I look at the cat' Silver, care to read the rest?" Gold asks and Silver nodded, taking the book from Gold again  
>"Ok then... 'I saw a shadow move and several Animatronics over the next few days were either attacked like the Night Guard or stuck doing the same actions as if they had caught a virus. I did some research and found out that Demented Strike had come to this place as the SECOND Animatronic and can't be affected by Viruses but can pass them on. I don't know if the Demented Cat (A Nickname for it) is still active today but what I do know is that the Virus it passes can cause any Animatronic to stop instantly, new or old...' And that is it Mike, there is a picture here!" the Silver Cat shows the picture then Gold and Silver look at Mike "Guys... Look at this..." the three look at the screen. Which showed the poster on the wall in the corridor...<p>

**Me: Yeah! Chapter 6 Part 1! I don't know how many Parts this Chapter will have but I do know that it is going to be INTENSE! :D  
>Gold: Please leave a Review and then Assassin will be more dedecated<br>Me: HEY! I am already dedecated! Now just so you know, after this is done I will be working on TWO more Stories! One is a Prequal and the other is a Sequal. This is just so you know, I am glad of the support I have and I hope that everyone is OK in the end! :D  
>Silver: BYE! :3<strong>


End file.
